


Sealed Beneath Her Lips

by Badwolf36



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e09 Perishable, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e09 Perishable, Season/Series 04, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf36/pseuds/Badwolf36
Summary: The only names she’s written when calling on her “powers” belong to people who haven’t died yet.And that terrifies her.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	Sealed Beneath Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little introspection for Lydia.

She’s screamed before, Allison’s name shredding her vocal cords as her friend was murdered somewhere above her in an empty lot.

She’s screamed without names too, scribbled magic trees over and over, and heard voices whisper secrets to her.

But the only names she’s written when calling on her “powers” belong to people who haven’t died yet.

And that terrifies her.

Derek’s name had guided her fingers on the laptop, a death sentence in five keystrokes.

She’d added Stiles to a list of murdered people without realizing it, her handwriting bearing evidence to the fact that her “powers” thought he belonged in the same pool as her murdered grandmother.

It’s really not fair. Derek doesn’t deserve what’s happened to him or his family. And Stiles…Stiles. The boy who demanded she dance with him, insisted she not hide her intelligence, and who held her when she thought she drove another girl to suicide. He doesn’t deserve this.

None of them deserve what’s happened to them. So many of them are dead, and they’re all scarred, inside and out (even if some of their exterior wounds heal within seconds).

She feels something bubbling up in her throat. She knows Stiles and Derek, knows what their deaths will do to the people around them.

_“Death doesn’t happen to you, Lydia. It happens to everyone around you.”_

She swallows against the tic in her throat, seals her gloss-coated lips together and tries to keep a scream at bay.

It’s all she can do.


End file.
